Know your enemies
by xDxOxteenagedirtbagxOxDx
Summary: Clary and Jace, aren't exactly the bestest friends, when Jace notices Clary, and there's a party on Saturday, what happens with their reletionship?


"Clarissa, but people call me Clary…" I said trying to keep my voice clear, Jace Wayland was stood in front of me with his golden curly hair just above his shoulders, and his eyes, gold with brown flecks. He truly is _Beautiful _ I thought. "Well Clary, it's a pleasure to meet you!" He said with a smirk, he was _obviously _being sarcastic, or was he? A loud bell went, it was time to head to class. "So what class do you have?" He asked, " Math, and you?" I replied. "Oh cool, I do too, ahaha." He laughed, I wasn't really sure if i should have, but I did. I tucked my red hair behind my ear, "well you should hurry up and get to class, or you'll be late!" Jace said he winked at me! Did he mean to or was there something in his eye? "You're not coming?" I wondered, walking quicker towards the door, "I am I just have to get something from my locker, I'll meet you in there" he said with a mischievous smile. I opened the door, and turned around to see where he was, but he had disappeared , probably ran to his locker to get his math books.

I walked into the class room and sat at the back of the classroom next to my best friend, Simon. "How come you were late?" Simon asked me. "Oh.. I was talking to that Jace guy, he's pretty nice.." I said. The teacher walked into the class room, "Hello class" She said slowly. Our teacher was Miss Molak, she was very strict. Where's Jace? He's going to get a detention! The door opened quickly and there was a boy, roughly 17, he turned around to the class, It was Jace! "Jace, you are late.. Again.. Therefore you have to have a detention!" Miss Molak said, her glasses nearly falling from her nose, "Now take a seat." She said slowly. Jace strutted across to the back of the class, and took a seat next to me, me heart went mental, his Golden eyes had turned a silver/gold color and he looked even more beautiful! Stop thinking about Jace, Clary, he probably has a girlfriend anyway.. "Hey Clary" Jace said to me "Hi.. You've got detention you know.. " I replied, "I know, I just don't care." His licked his lips, they were chapped. "Why are you looking at me like that" He asked, I immediately stopped staring at his lips and looked at his eyes, "Like what?" I said, trying to keep cool. "Like-" He didn't finnish because Miss Molak was now standing in front of my desk looking down at us. "Miss Fray, would you like to join Jace in detention?" She said, I went a red color as she put a detention slip on my desk. I turned to look at Jace "Thanks now I've got a detention to spend with you!" I said. "You're welcome, on the plus side it'll be fun, with me" he winked.

The math lesson went slow, I tried not to look at Jace, as much as I had wanted to. Simon joined me at the lunch queue, "You were so checking that Jace dude out, ahaha" Simon said. "No I wasn't now shut up he's coming.." I said, and turned a slight pink color. "Clary, he was so flirting with you" Simon said, Jace was way too hot for me, so seductive, and cunning, the way he winked at me, made me melt. He had not flirted. Had he? "He wasn't" I said, my pupils had dilated. I could see in the reflection. Jace skipped past all the 8th Graders, and walked up to where I was standing, he picked up an apple and bit into it. "Come sit with me?" Jace said, I was so surprised! Jace, the sexiest guy in my grade, had just asked me to join him at lunch.. Was it like a friendly way? I didn't notice how long I had been staring at him in shock "Is that a yes?" He asked. "Yes! Sure!" I said, I had picked a soda up and a bag of tortilla chips, the line for paying had moved forward and it was now my turn to pay. "$2.00 please" Mrs Paul said, I handed all my change to her, it was roughly $2.00 I think. Simon payed for his lunch and went to sit with Isabelle, his girlfriend, she was beautiful, and was Jace's sister. "Follow me" Jace said, walking lazily to the end of the lunch hall. I got lost in a crowd, but Jace got hold of my hand, I went a bright red color, but he didn't see, well I hope he didn't! His hand was soft, the crowd got smaller as they got further across the room, "Ok here" he said letting go of Clarys' hand awkwardly. The table was empty, and about a 2 minute walk away from the crowd. "So you're telling me, you've never had a detention?" he said, laughing. "Yes, not one!" I replied, he laughed smoothly, and kicked my leg from underneath the table. "Well I'm gonna show you how to have a good time." He said finishing his apple. I kicked his leg back. "What do you call fun?" I asked trying to stay cool. "Staying up late, getting drunk with some friends, go back to my place get even more drunk." He said laughing. "So you're too cool to go to the popular peoples parties?" I asked "Nope, I just don't like them arrogant little dicks." I laughed, quietly. "Well I've never been to a party like that, don't think I want to!" I said. "Well Clarissa Fray, you're invited to my 18th birthday this Saturday, alcohol, music, me!" he winked. "Maybe I'll come.. Maybe not" I said smirking, then attempted to open my chips. I failed. "Here let me open them." He said and touched my hand, he left it there then moved slowly to the bag of chips. He opened the bag and took one. "There" He said. I noticed Simon look at us strangely.. I had never seen that look on Simons' face before, It looked almost proud! Why was he proud? I looked at him curiously, then took out my phone and texted him "_whats with the weird faces? xD" _I texted. "I should give you my phone number incase you can't make it" Jace said, shocking me. He took my phone, "Help yourself" I said sarcastically. "There text me when you like" He winked. "Will do." Simon replied to my text. "_I can hear your conversation, you called me by accident , he is so flirting with you xD it's funny. Flirt back ahahah. Love youuu :P" _I laughed loudly, Jace had texted me aswell "_You and me, the football match today?" _I texted back "_Hmm ok. ;p" _Jace looked up from his phone and did a beautiful smile, I pouted at him. Then he did something I didn't expect him to do, he kissed me, I didn't pull away, I kissed him hard back, then our lips slowly parted away. I looked up he looked at me like a lion, "Well, that was weird, I think my ex girlfriend saw us though." He whispered in my ear.

Simon was waiting for me outside of school. "Well, I hear Jace kissed you!" He said sounding over excited, the hugged me. "well not exactly, he was only doing it because his ex was on the next table." I said making a strange face obviously because Simon kissed my cheek like i was a 5 year old again. "Simon" I hugged him. "Jace asked me to go to the football later today." Simon put his hand through his brown curls, "Go then! Have a good time! I'll text you.. Isabelle's coming over to my place, we're gonna chill.." He said. I smirked, "Have fun" I said. "You too!" He waved as I walked over to Jace who was smoking just outside of the school parking lot. "Clary! The game starts in half an hour lets go get out seats.. I mean I never watch the football, the little dicks that play it fuck me off but I thought I'de try watching it, maybe with you it will be more fun!" He said, standing on his cigarette. We walked to the school stadium and sat down. The game had already started Jace had gotten sodas and a big pretzel for us to share. Jace used to be my friend in like kindergarten until like 9th grade. Then he had changed into "Bad boy Jace" and had changed now! I was staring at him, again. "Looking at me again" he said scratching his head. He leaned closer to Clary. She kicked his leg. He kicked hers back. Our school team scored. And the '_Kiss Cam 3 ' _Came on the screen. It went on Jason and Ally, best friends since Kindergarten, they had kissed. I got butterflies as soon as the screen had my face on it, more nerves formed when it was Jace I was meant to kiss. I looked at him "Jace what we like.. do you want to… like.. I don't know…-" Jace kissed her lips and cupped her face with his hands, she put her hand on his back and they slowly parted. He looked at me and kissed me again, I bit his bit gently and he bit mine playfully, we stopped when the screen moved back onto the football players.

Jace said he was going to drive me home, he did as he said he would, and leaned over to me and kissed my cheek gently. I got out of the car, and walked slowly to my house. Opened the door, went upstairs, and collapsed on my bed. Simon texted me "_Clary can I stay at yours? Isabelle broke up with me.." _Poor Simon what did he do? _"Yes, are you driving yourself over?" _I replied. _"Yes, I'm about 5 minutes away now" _ I put my hair up, and put a bit more make-up on since Simon was coming over. _"I'm pulling into your drive now come meet me outside?" _I walked out to Simons car, he was slightly crying, he opened his car door, and I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Simon you can sleep over tonight, it's a Friday anyway.." I hugged him more and then he did something I didn't think Simon would ever do to me. He kissed me, I kissed him back, and hugged him. We walked into my room. And I invited him to sit on my bed. "So what happened?" I asked "Isabelle was with some guy in her car, I came over and she dumped me…" He started crying, then Kissed me, I kissed him back, he was now on top of me kissing me. I took my shirt off, and he began to kiss me from the waist to my neck. "Simon," I said. "Clary? Do you want me to stop?" "No." He took his pants off and I undid his shirt, had he been working out? What was I doing? I kissed him hard , he un did my jeans. And kissed me everywhere. "Clary, do you think it would ruin our friendship if we had sex right now?" he asked. I sat up and put my hand through his hair. "fuck it" he said and kissed me. I kissed him, I was sexually attracted to Simon?. The doorbell rang. who the hell could that be? I stood up and walked over to her window it was Jace, I panicked "Simon"I said putting my jeans on. "I think Jace is outside.. I don't think us having sex, was the best idea…" I said. "Yeah, neither do i.. Let's forget we ever did this.. Well nearly did this. Clary I love you.. Like as a friend, you've been here for me, for like ever." Simon said.. I was so confused. Was I attracted to Simon? Or did I just love him as a friend. I thought of Jace differently.. I walked downstairs and opened the door. It was Jace, I wasn't wearing and t shirt, he looked at me weirdly. "Clary ahaha, you left your bag in my car. Nice body" He said, sarcastically .Then winked, "Thanks, ahaha, well this was awkward. I thought it would be my mom or something" I said awkwardly.. "Well, I also came to ask you if you're coming to my house tomorrow.. It's going to be snowing so we probably won't be able to go out until late, probably just have some drinks in my house, bring Simon if you like.. It's only me, Kara, Amy, James, Sam, and Jason.." He said, his eyes like a wolf's. "Jace how did you get here?" I asked, I couldn't see his car outside. "I had to get the bus.." He said quickly. "Jace you didn't have to you could've just gave it to me tomorrow.." I said, and hugged him. "Thanks" I smiled. Jace looked best at night, the shadows of his high cheekbones, and his eyes glowing, just as bright as his hair, if I had a camera it would make a beautiful photo. "Jace.. I'm doing Art for school , would you like to be my model, I mean youre beautiful! Your cheekbone definition would be great to draw, and your eyes are beautiful.. Gold. They seem to change color….." I trailed off as I noticed that I had just said that aloud.. Jace just stared at me.. "Wow, Clary thanks… I think, I'm doing Art aswell, I'de love it if you'd let me like draw you.. 't would be awesome, and pretty.. You have really nice hair, would be very nice to paint.. We can draw together.." Jace said.. I was inlove with Art. He just made me like him even more.. "Awesome." He leaned forward, and kissed her.. She kissed him back.. "Jace.." I whispered. "You can't walk home, I'll drop you off." "Ok" He smiled slyly. "Let me go put a shirt on" I said and ran upstairs. Simon was sitting on my bed still, "Simon I'm going to drop Jace off at his house." I said "Oh ok, you and Jace should go out.. I don't know what we just did, but let's not speak of It again…" He said. Simon put his shirt on, then his jeans. I told him he could stay over because he was coming to Jaces' party.. "Yeah, I think it would be best if we didn't talk about this.." I said, confused. I ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over, "Ok just let me get my keys.. I haven't driven in ages, I'm rubbish at driving" I laughed, and picked my keys up from the kitchen counter. "It's all good, practice makes better and all" He said with a grin. I lead him to my car, "It's a Mini City.. Very old, used to be my dads.. Until. Well yeah, he died.." I said fighting back tears. "If it makes you feel better I lost both of my parents, being shadowhunters, with the stuff they had to deal with.." Jace said shockingly. I opened the passenger door for Jace, he sat down, his head bent on the top of the car. "Hahaha you're too tall!" I said, whilst taking a seat. I put the keys in and began to drive. Jace looked uncomfortable. "Where do you want me to drop you off?" I asked. "Oh drop me off at the Lightwoods house. They're my family really, Isabelle, Max, Alec, Alec's coming to the party aswell sorry I forgot, Isabelle and Max are going on holiday with their mom and dad.." Jace said, with a relived face. "Ok, I know where the Lightwoods house is, from dropping Simon off all the time… I guess I don't have to drop him off there anymore, since Isabelle is with someone else.." I said, trying not to be rude. "Yeah, Isabelle is kinda a bitch, haha" He laughed.

I pulled in at the Lightwoods drive, their house, was big, a mansion , like Luke's house, Luke is their neighbour , so I suppose that's how they're similar. "Thanks Clary. See you tomorrow at 6 pm?" He asked. "Sure, I'll text if I can't make it.." I smiled. "Ok" He said, and walked up to the Lightwoods door, getting his keys out.

I drove home, and found Simon asleep on my bed, so I changed into my pj's and joined him. What time was it? I looked at my watch, What the hell? It's 2 am! I slowly began to fall asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

I'm going to add more when I get the time, I hope you enjoyed this! It's my first fanfic! (:


End file.
